


Unrest in the Forest

by DMisforDaddyMaster



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: DADS DONT READ, Dirty Talk, Henry Oak Showers In This One, Insecure!Glenn Close, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Will Campos and Anthony Burch Welcome, Wonderful Dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMisforDaddyMaster/pseuds/DMisforDaddyMaster
Summary: A forest ritual could set the dads on the path of rescuing their sons, but a sacrifice is always required.
Relationships: Glenn Close/Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson, Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Unrest in the Forest

The well-worn baseball cap, sporty sunglasses perched on top, jostled as Darryl scratched at his temple, his brow creasing as he frowned in concentration.   
“So, wait, I don’t get it. What exactly are we supposed to be doing with the... trees?”

Erin gave an exasperated sigh as she leaned across the long wooden table towards Darryl, her hand coming to rest firmly on the book placed between them. Her eyes flickered to his right where Henry and Glenn sat, waiting to be sure she had all of their attention before explaining her proposal yet again.  
“To make it simple: it’s a forest magic ritual. You would connect to the forest on a deep spiritual level and offer up something of value; if it’s accepted, the forest will lend you its power and knowledge. You’d be able to tap into an ancient force that spreads across the entire world, which means you can find your kids, rescue them, and beat the ever-loving shit out of the guys in the purple robes.” 

Erin plopped back into her seat and crossed her arms with finality as she finished her rant, her tanned cheeks flushed but a smug smile pulling at her lips. Quirking an eyebrow, she stared down the dads across the table from her. “What do you think of my ‘trees’ now, Darryl?”

The furrow between Darryl’s brows deepened as he looked down skeptically at the worn tome in front of him. But he raised his eyes met Erin’s gaze directly (like a man should) as he tried, again, to process exactly what she was telling him and his fellow dads. 

“And you’re sure we can do this... ritual thing? I’m not much for the magic stuff, that might be more Henry’s department.” Darryl’s eyes slid away from hers to glance at the willowy man sitting next to him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the expression of childlike giddiness on Henry’s face. Sometimes Henry could be such a nerd, but Darryl had to admit, it did make him look adorable. 

What?

What was that, about Henry being-? 

Darryl’s thoughts were cut short when Henry, unable to contain himself anymore, began to excitedly word vomit at Erin. “So, what you’re saying is, is that we would be able to literally commune with nature? Directly? Literally? Become one with the spirit of the forest?!”

Henry’s voice climbed in pitch until the last words came out as a near squeak, his face flushed with excitement. He was practically vibrating in his seat until Glenn laid a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey my man, just keep it cool,” Glenn said breezily, leaning slightly into Henry’s side and sandwiching him against Darryl. “Let the lady explain exactly what we’re getting into here”

“As a successful businessman, I know that we should definitely make sure to read all the terms and conditions before we sign anything,” Ron added sagely from his spot reclined next to Erin. “Don’t want to have another face-eating incident!”  
The raucous sounds of the Bullywugs filled the silence between the group as they stared at Ron; Glenn looked mildly bemused but Henry gestured frantically at a clearly upset Darryl, who had closed his eyes to take several calming breaths. But really, what else were they expecting from Ron?

Erin shook her head at Ron’s (typical) lack of tact and got back to the topic at hand.   
“Look, this is big magic. Like BIG magic; not just anyone can commune with the spirits of Nature and come out without… leaving something behind. They may be like my children, but they can also be very, very dangerous. And capricious.”

Henry nodded in sympathy, he knew exactly what she meant. His two beautiful boys could be quite a handful at times too. 

Occasionally. 

...almost always.

**Author's Note:**

> ...don’t tell the dads y’all


End file.
